


Dead Bodies Don't Care Where You Cry

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Focused Story, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn't trust anyone else to dig her grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Bodies Don't Care Where You Cry

Isaac digs Erica's grave. Digging graves was his job, Dad trained him to do it. If he knew how many of his friend were going to die, he never would have quit. So when the new manager is out, he steals the keys and starts up the backhoe. And he starts digging. 

Erica's funeral is in sixteen hours. Isaac digs Erica's grave in broad daylight. It's not allowed, it's disrespectful. It drives away the mourners. A woman visits a plot twenty feet way from Erica's and leaves quickly when she sees the headstone. Let them cry in their own houses. Dead bodies don't care where you cry. Isaac digs Erica's grave so he'll never have to visit. 

Seventh grade was when they started breaking laws. Juvenile crap, stupid considering what would happen if they got caught. They started with watered down vandalism. Erica faked pasing out in convience stores while Isaac cleared out the magazine rack. They were supposed to break into the Wittermore's garage. Then Erica was put on a new pill, and she was tired and sad and didn't care about heists anymore. He got her back after the bite though, and she loved to point out how much better they had gotten at destruction. 

The Reyes's blame Boyd and they're wrong. They blame Boyd because they don't know anything else, they don't know that Isaac was the one who told Derek. He could have named anyone, any pathetic kid Isaac didn't care about. But he wanted to do this with Erica, because no one deserved to be invincible more than her. He didn't know anyone would die. He should have named some sad strange freshman. He should have just said no, he didn't know anyone who would want it.

But he didn't. He said  _Erica, she's epileptic. Will the bite cure her?_

And it did and it doesn't matter because Isaac is digging Erica's grave. 


End file.
